Sleepwear
by Love in the rain
Summary: Draco makes a comment about his wife's choice in sleepwear that she is not impressed with. So she spends the next few days proving to him that her sleepwear can be sexy.
1. Sunday: The begining

Sunday: How it began.

Hermione's face flushed with anger at Draco's laughter.

"I cannot believe you're laughing at me right now!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why you are angry." Draco chuckled coming towards her with his arms out. She stepped back. "Oh Hermione don't be like that, you know I'm only joking, but you can't blame me, look at them!" Hermione looked down on herself.

"They are comfortable." She huffed.

"What happened to my sexy wife's sexy pyjamas?" He asked walking back and got into his side of the bed. Draco looked at Hermione sanding in front of the door wearing a t-shirt (that was definitely a man's) 3 sizes too big and a pair of sweat pants that swallowed her legs in a black hole of fabric. He hated that everything he loved about her body was hidden but he understood that they were comfortable and she needed that in her condition.

"She ran out of effort." Hermione's words snapped him out of it.

"You are pregnant I understand." Draco watched as her face went from angry to furious and Draco swore on the inside realising that he had obviously said something wrong.

"I'm only 5 months!" She looked down at her stretching belly.

"I know I was there, I understand that you're body has changed and being comfortable is the most important thing to you." Hermione's face now turned to shocked.

"So you're saying that I don't WANT to look sexy for you?" Hermione crossed her arms self consciously. Draco got up to walk back to her again and Hermione could tell he had meant no harm by what he had said but she couldn't help but feel it.

"No that's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you're obviously pregnant and don't wear what you used to." Draco tried to reason but felt he wasn't making it any better.

"So you don't find me attractive anymore?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips in the doorframe to their bedroom, she placed a hand on her on the door knob waiting for a response from her husband.

"No of course not, I just don't find your sleepwear attractive." Draco mentally slapped himself. Hermione walked to her bedside table and turned off the lamp. She reached into the cupboard and took out her book and reading glasses, Draco followed her around trying to put his arms around her but she shot him a look that made him back up.

"Well if you think that then you won't want to sleep next to me will you!" She angrily slammed the door on the little white bedside table.

"Hermione don't do that! You know I can't sleep without you!" She stormed out of the room only pausing to say,

"I will show you my sleepwear is sexy, and you will beg for forgiveness." She left the room with such a rush Draco swore he felt a breeze. He walked backwards until his calves hit the bed and he flopped backwards onto it. He flung his hands in his face and tried to get some sleep without Hermione's breathing and her solid, warm body beside him.


	2. Day one: Monday

Monday:

Draco opened the front door to their house cautiously after not seeing Hermione this morning before he left for work, but as he entered the house he was met with silence.

"Hermione?" He called, taking off his tie as he walked through the lounge towards their bedroom, sticking his head in the kitchen to check she wasn't hidden in there. She wasn't there but he could smell cooking and saw that the oven contained a covered plate. At least she had left him some food.

He continued his path to the bedroom and when he entered he saw his wife had her back to him as she pulled a blue vest top over her naked torso. As she began to turn around his eyes drifted to her...tiny shorts. They were a flannel material with pink and blue lines running across them. He could see the full expanse of her creamy legs as she stood barefoot in front of him. Now she was fully turned around he wandered his line of vision back up to her face but, for a second, got stuck on her chest. Gone was the support bra Hermione liked to wear to support her swelling breasts and without it (without any bra) Draco could see the full extent her pregnancy was having on her boobs. Draco's mind drew a blank. Hermione was talking but Draco was elsewhere focusing on the endless cascade of curls, deep whiskey eyes and full pink lips.

"Draco? Are you listening?" Hermione asked.

Draco snapped back to her.

"You...ahhh..."

"So because I've had such a tiring day, I have decided to go to sleep early, in the spare bedroom, since no one here wants me because I'm so pregnant and unattractive at night." Hermione watched to see him mentally contradict what she said and smiled to herself satisfied with the effect her outfit was having on her husband. This plan was going to work better than she hoped and by the end of it he was going to be so sorry.

"I definitely want you." Draco said regaining his words and looked her up and down. "Ok you're sleepwear is sexy, lesson learned now let's get into bed!" Draco breathed and took steps towards her with passion in his eyes, hands outstretched. Hermione placed one hand up in a stop motion and placed her other on her growing stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so pregnant." Hermione smirked and Draco had to bite back a groan, her smirks were so rare but so goddamn sexy. He taught her well; Draco cursed himself. She turned around and paraded out of the room and Draco watched her every step of the way.

"Hermione, you're beautiful!" Draco called after her and however angry she was at him she couldn't deny the flutter in her heart at hearing him say it.


	3. Day two: Tuesday

Tuesday:

"So why are we here?" Ginny shouted through to Hermione.

"Why wouldn't we be here? I'm shopping!" Hermione protested.

"Because you not the type of girl to wear this sort of stuff even before you got knocked up." Ginny laughed from her position as she saw elbows and knees poke out of the curtain as Hermione struggled into her (or more appropriately out of) her clothing.

"Not you too." Hermione mumbled.

"It is a perfectly normal thing to do." She reasoned with Ginny and could practically feel her eye roll, damn her best friend for knowing her so well.

"What is the real reason we are here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm proving a point." Hermione tried to dodge the issue but as she knew it was hopeless she tried to at least delay having to talk about it.

"In a lingerie shop?" Ginny asked flicking a thong at Hermione from her position on the round waiting sofa in the middle of the changing room. "You do realise you're 5 months pregnant, don't you?"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that?"Hermione whined studying herself in the mirrors.

"Because it is rather a big thing, you are growing a person inside of you." Ginny rocked her head back against the back of the sofa.

"That doesn't mean I can't be sexy!"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying I thought you'd never get out of those sweat pants and I didn't think Draco would expect you to wear lingerie." Ginny got up and strolled around to fight the boredom of waiting an age for Hermione to emerge. Hermione burst out of the dressing room in a shell pink, silk nightie with a cream lace around the bottom and lace straps.

"He doesn't." Hermione grumbled and flung herself on the sofa.

"So tell me why we are doing this?" Ginny walked back over to her friend and watched as she pouted. "Ok fine, get changed, that dress is a keeper and whatever point you have to make to your husband I'm sure it will make it. Then we will go and get some lunch and you can tell me all about it." Hermione nodded and hauled herself back up and into the dressing room. Once she was behind the curtain she looked at her tummy in the mirror again.

"I love you baby, but you sure are growing fast!" She placed a hand on her bump and smiled to herself.

* * *

Hermione pulled the nightie over her head in the bathroom as she got ready for Draco to come home. She looked at her face in the mirror and lent into the cabinet to reach for her mascara. She brushed it through her eyelashes. She was nervous; she couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Draco had had the worst day at work ever. It was his job to provide any and all information he could on death eaters he knew that could lead the aurors to them. After his trial and release he needed a job and refused to work at Malfoy industries. Kingsley turned out to be his saviour. He positioned Draco in the auror office as a liaison. With his extensive knowledge of how death eaters work and individual death eaters he began to play a key role in the apprehension of them. His work in the auror department lead to his direct work with Harry and eventually his reintroduction to Hermione. Today the office was abuzz with a new lead on the potential whereabouts of an ex-death eater which meant that Draco was in high demand and it was exhausting. He walked to the front door with purpose, determined to sleep well tonight and the only way he was going to do it was to sleep with Hermione next to him.

"Hermione!" He shouted and headed for the kitchen when he heard a cupboard door shut. When he walked through the doorway he was yet again hit with bare legs. Now Hermione was only 5"4 so her legs weren't that long but to Draco they were bloody perfect. Draco watched as she reached up for something from the overhead cupboard. He was so distracted by watching the silk rise up over her arse that he forgot that she was straining.

"Shit Hermione! Let me get that, you shouldn't be reaching like that." He placed one hand on her waist and the other reached to grasp the cookies she was reaching for.

"I'm pregnant I know! Nobody lets me forget for one second that I am a whale that not even my husband finds sexy!" Hermione snatched the box from his hand and lent against the counter. Draco took a look at the front of the nightie, it must be new and if it wasn't his wife had been holding back. He took two long strides towards her and gently pressed himself against her. Hermione hummed with the familiar feeling of Draco pressed against her.

"Well whoever said that obviously couldn't see." Draco murmured wrapping his arms around her and dropping his head down to hers.

"You said that." Hermione pouted not reacting to his advancements.

"No I didn't." She gave him a narrowed look. "You know I have always thought you were the sexiest women alive. You're carrying my baby which just makes you even more amazing." Draco said kissing her neck when she finally put her arms around his neck.

"Well I am going to make you very sorry you ever said I wasn't sexy, a few nice words aren't going to change my mind yet." She went on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against Draco's for a second but when he lent in for more she sank back on her feet. "You are in for a lot more torture." She removed herself from her husband's grip and padded out of the kitchen with her cookies.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"To bed, couldn't you tell?" Hermione asked sarcastically without turning around.


	4. Day three: Wednesday

Wednesday:

"I don't know how long she will keep this up for." Draco said sipping his coffee. "I don't know how long I can last!" He had rung Blaise in a state of emergency and they had met for lunch. Draco shovelled chips into his mouth (Hermione wasn't a fan of chips so Draco indulged whenever he was eating with another person) and waited for pearls of wisdom from his Italian friend.

"So, what exactly did you say to her?" Blaise asked. Draco was astounded and his shock evidently was written on his face when Blaise didn't give the answer he was hoping for. "Draco I've known you since we were in nappies and Hermione since we were 13, I know she would only be doing this because of something you, foolishly, said to her." Blaise had know the couple to fight (it was part of their attraction to each other, not that he understood it) but he had never seen Hermione to seek revenge against Draco. Draco only kept up his composure of wounded for only a second more.

"Ok, I may have... said something... about her sleepwear not being sexy." Draco shoved more chipped him his mouth so his answer would sound slightly muffled but Blaise understood him just fine and sucked in breath.

"Well you have no one to blame but yourself! I'm surprised she didn't rip off a certain thing of yours instead." Blaise cast an overly obvious glance down to Draco's crotch and he shifted.

"I didn't mean it! I just meant that obviously she looks different now she's pregnant and I know she won't wear what she used to, not that I didn't find her sexy anymore! Of course I do, have you seen her?" Blaise gave him a knowing look and made an obscene gesture to indicate Hermione's breasts. Draco punched him in the shoulder. The chips now lay getting cold between them as their discussion of Draco's wife continued.

"Look Draco, she's pregnant! You can't make any indication that she isn't sexy! She's growing a person inside her." Blaise stopped for a second and scrunched up his nose. "Ok, weird thought but besides that you need to let her do this and, I don't know how, prove that she is sexy. Because believe me, I've walked in on you two enough times to know that by the way you two go at it, you obviously do think she's sexy." Blaise chuckled when Draco put his head in his hands.

"You talk about this like you know at all how to speak to pregnant women, when I'm pretty sure you haven't had too much experience in that area." Draco mumbled through his and after a moment of not hearing a reply from Blaise he flashed his eyes up to see Blaise with raised eyebrows and a smirk plastered across his face. "Ewwwwww, Blaise that's gross." His friend shrugged his shoulders. "I don't discriminate on who receives me affections." Draco made a retching sound at any reference to Blaise's bachelor years. "I'm joking Draco, Pansy and I, we're going to have a baby." Blaise's face lit up in a smile that could power a small city. Draco patted his friend on the back.

"That amazing Blaise, I'm thrilled for you!"

"Thanks mate! Yeah, we've only just been allowed to tell people so I've been dying to tell you." They continued to talk about it for a few minutes before Blaise directed it back to Draco's problem again.

"Don't worry mate, you'll make up. You too can't keep your hands off each other for that long and I know Hermione can't resist your...charms for that much longer." Blaise winked and Draco sent him a wary look. Blaise laughed at his long time friend as Draco thumped his head onto the restaurants table.

* * *

When Draco entered his house that evening he was determined to end this. He wanted to show her that he found her as sexy as hell.

"You can do this." Draco mumbled to himself as he straightened his waistcoat. He turned around to lock the front door repeating the line over and over.

"Draco?" Draco froze at the sound of his wife's voice; scared of what he would see when he turned around.

"Honey, why are you talking to yourself?" Draco rested his head against the door for a second gathering his confidence to face his wife. Any word that Draco had been planning to say flew out off his tongue at the sight of his wife. At his stare Hermione glanced down at herself.

"Sorry about my attire," Draco wondered how on earth she made the word 'attire' sound so sexy. "You just caught me going to bed; I didn't have any time to do any washing today so I had to grab one of your shirts." Draco didn't register anything she was saying as he stared. She stood in one of his blue shirts. The buttons were done up over her bump and she teased him with a glimpse of the breasts Blaise had been referring to earlier. Draco couldn't find the words he had been practicing and Hermione was satisfied with his silence.

"Not only does carrying your child stop me from being sexy, it makes me incredibly tired so I will be turning in early." She turned around and Draco got a good enough view of her arse to know she wasn't wearing underwear. He never realised how sexy Hermione looked bare foot, her hair was half pulled up and the other half cascaded down her back. He finally gained his motion and took steps towards her.

"Oh, don't follow me." Hermione said in a serious tone. "Now that I am so very pregnant there isn't room for you in the same bed as me." She gave a smug look over her shoulder and waltzed off to the spare bedroom. Draco followed behind her but by the time he got to the door it was already locked and he could hear the bed sheets rustle. Draco rested his forehead against the wood until he heard her stillness and deep breathing. He then proceeded to tramp back to their bedroom and remove his suit. He collapsed into bed begging that he could prove it soon.


	5. Day four: Thursday

Thursday:

"Draco what's wrong? You look awfully pale." Hermione tried to hide her smirk. The only thing Draco could think to say was,

"I'm always pale." Hermione walked up to him and he was still as a statue.

"Not this pale, is there something causing you distress?" Hermione placed a hand against his cheek knowing full well her current outfit was the cause. Draco could feel her pressed against him and he felt a primal urge within him feeling the evidence of their love in her swelling breasts and belly. She had false concern written all over her face and she was overacting terribly. Draco couldn't help it and longer I had been days since she had been this close to him, since he had touched her. Before she could do anything he gently placed his lips against her own. Gently at first he kissed her with all the meaning he could muster. She reacted upon instinct and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Draco threaded one hand through her thick hair and placed the other on the small of her back. If they had ever had a meaningful kiss it was this one. When they pulled apart they stayed close, Draco wouldn't be letting her leave in the near future. He clenched his fist on the small of her back and gathered the material of her apparel in his hand.

"You're not supposed to kiss me, I'm mad at you." She said still enclosed in his arms.

"You're the one who brought out the big guns. You think I could resist this." Draco stepped back slightly to cast a glance down at her attire that had him in such a pallid state. He stepped back to her and placed kisses along his wife's neck.

"Do you know...how sexy...it is to see...a beautiful...stubborn...Gryffindor...in not only Slytherin colours...but a Slytherin Quidditch jersey?" Draco groaned and he spoke between kisses. Hermione smiled and put her hands against his chest.

"Well that is kind of the point. I needed to try and look sexy to punish you for upsetting me." She stepped back and Draco looked at her in all the Slytherin glory again. His 6th year Quidditch jersey swallowed her whole even in her pregnant state and she couldn't look sexier. "I'm not done torturing you yet."

"You're killing me Hermione." Draco whined.

"I don't know what you are talking about Draco." Hermione had thrown up her facade again the effects of Draco sudden passionate kiss wearing off now she had stepped back from him and she remembered why she was dressed in her current state of dress. "You are looking so pale and tired; you should probably get some rest." She blew him a kiss and turned walking away to the spare bedroom. Draco sighed knowing full well he would barley be sleeping without her body next to him.

* * *

"So it's working then?" Ginny asked putting her yoga mat down and unrolling it.

"Yeah." Hermione said. Ginny was accompanying her to yoga she hadn't told Draco for fear he would want to come with her. She had enough issues with her husband and her body issues without him being surrounded by skinny un-pregnant yoga- goers.

"Hermione, you know he thinks your beautiful, and definitely sexy, right? Even in sweats and a hoodie. You can see it every time he looks at you." Ginny said watching her friend closely.

"Of course I do and I know he loves me pregnant, but it hurt. I've read so much about husbands not finding women sexy after they get pregnant and have babies. He can't just say things like that. I know I shouldn't stop trying to be sexy but he is supposed to love me unconditionally and that includes my wardrobe. I know it's selfish to want him to find me sexy all the time but it doesn't help that he looks like a bloody Hollister model every bloody second." She saw Ginny's confusion. "He looks sexy when he wakes up, when he's working out, in a suit, in pyjamas. It would just be nice to not have to worry about what I look like sometimes. He thought I didn't want to be sexy for him." Hermione sat on her mat and watched sickeningly as the women around her flexed and stretched. Hermione tried to reach her toes and gave up somewhere between her knees and her ankles. She sat back and sighed. "I don't expect him to find me hot every second of the day but he doesn't need to say it when he doesn't."

"He wasn't saying he didn't find YOU sexy, he said he didn't find your CLOTHES sexy. There is a massive difference." Ginny joined her on the floor. She saw Hermione was beginning to get sad and decided go in a different direction. "So are you going to give in soon?"

"I don't think I can last much longer!" Hermione winked thankful of Ginny's diversion. "To be honest originally it was only suppose to be one night but after I found out how...amazing it was to drive him crazy and get revenge, I couldn't help myself." Hermione sat back on her hands.

"You have always driven that man crazy since the second you stepped on that train." Ginny laughed as the instructor entered the hall.

"Oh I know, I have just never known how much fun it could be." Hermione whispered before the class started.


	6. Friday: The end

Friday: The end

Draco had been thinking what to do all of last night when he couldn't sleep properly without Hermione. He had a genius idea. He had gone into work the next day to fill out the details in the cases Harry had put on his desk the day before he did it quickly and effectively. So at 2:30 (4 hours before he would normally get home from work) he headed to Harry's office for a favour. The door was open so he lent against the door frame.

"Potter." He spat. Harry looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

"Yes, Draco, what can I do for you?"

"Well," Draco started as he walked forward handing Harry the case files. "I finished the work you left for me and found a few extra cases that needed my input from some other aurors." Harry took them and flipped threw them quickly nodding in approval. Draco watched intently hoping he hadn't missed anything. Oh crap, he hadn't written a statement analysis on the witness' on the McNair sighting Harry is going to make...his thought were interrupted by Harry.

"It all looks good Draco." Draco mentally fist pumped but made a mental note to amend the McNair case file and get Harry to sign off on it. "So what do you want?" Harry asked slapping the files and rested his head on his hands smirking. Draco laughed and held up his hands.

"Hermione has this baby thing and she wanted me to go with her, so I thought I could leave a little early." Harry knew he was lying and internally laughed at the lack of a good excuse but thought Draco not needing to find a good lie was a decent testament to their friendship. Ginny had been filling Harry in on all the details of the current lovers spat between the Malfoys and Harry would bet that Draco wanted to resolve it before the weekend so he could spend said weekend making it up to her.

"Alright fine," Draco smiled but Harry raised a hand. "But you do something for me." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I know we are friends now but I'm not sure I'll be into your kinky habits..."Draco said with a smirk. Harry clutched his stomach and pretended to laugh before he gave a straight face which only made Draco laugh and Harry laugh with him.

"Next mission we go on I want you with me." Draco stood silent and could barley blink. "You've done the research on the Goyle case, you've given us the key information we need and it's you who I want to be there." Harry stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what to say."

"Draco you have been working in this department for years doing all the boring important work while the aurors take the risks and get the credit. I want you to be an auror, Draco."Both men smiled broadly. Draco thought about how proud Hermione would be when he could go home and tell her he was going to be an auror and he forgot about his plan to surprise her.

"Thank you Harry, it would be an honour." Draco pulled his friend into a hug.

"You deserve it. We still need your information and you will still need to do work on case files but it means you will finally get to see some action and have some recognition for you hard work."

"Harry, I really can't thank you enough for doing this me, I know it can't have been easy to get everyone on board." Harry walked back to sit behind his desk.

"Believe it or not most people have warmed up to you, considering some of the stuff you put into their cases has helped save their lives at one time or another. Us aurors are family we need to trust each other with our lives and I know you wanted to keep in the background at first so you didn't rub anyone the wrong way, but you've been here a while and you need to integrate into the work place. These guys are fine with you, you need to trust them because they certainly trust you after all the good information you give them. Right lecture over I'll see you on Monday. Now run home to Hermione. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on there." Harry winked. Draco laughed and jogged out to get his satchel and apparate home.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he clambered though the door he stumbled over the umbrella holder (he never remembered being there) and threw his keys and satchel onto the table. The house was spotless she knew Hermione had been cleaning and the gloves and bottle of Flash (Draco still didn't really understand what it was or why Hermione cleaned their house by rubbing cloths all over it) on the countertop of the kitchen meant she was still home. When he couldn't see her in either the kitchen or lounge he put a large wager (because he knew the routine Hermione cleaned in) she'd be cleaning the spare bedroom. He hurried into the spare room where Hermione was pulling the blanket on the freshly made bed.

"Draco you're not supposed to be home yet!" She spun around and yelled in surprise and dropped the sheets. Draco barley hesitated at the door before he bound over to her. He slithered his arms around her bum and she squealed as he lifted her so he could look up at her. He only kept her that high for a moment before lowering her so she could link her legs around his hips to anchor herself to him.

"Oh my beautiful, sexy, amazing wife this is the best day ever!" He placed small kisses all over her face as she squealed and wriggled away from him. Draco put his hands under her bum and she linked her arms around his neck.

"What is with all of the joy and happiness?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco smiled broadly.

"Something happened at work today." Draco smirked smugly, he felt like spinning her all over the apartment but knew she complain about how she was too heavy, which was crap because she was tiny even pregnant and he had the body of an Adonis. So instead he walked to the edge of the bed and sat on it with her in his lap.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Well I went to see Harry and he thanked me for doing such a good job with the information side he wants me to go on the next auror mission and become an auror."

"Oh Draco, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! But that's it's dangerous they come back so hurt sometimes, even Harry has taken a step back now he's Head Auror and since Ginny had James. Imagine if you got hurt or killed what would Scorpius and I do?" She hugged him tight. When she finished there was a whole other look in her eye. It was the same look she had seen many times before but it still made her heart flutter.

"Scorpius?" Draco looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Hermione ducked her head shyly.

"Well... I heard you and Blaise a couple of months ago when you had your beer night here. You thought I had gone to bed but I came out to get some water and you guys were talking about names. I remember you said that you liked the name but you didn't think I'd like it because it was too much of a Malfoy trait and wouldn't want reminding of you heritage. So when we found the sex of the baby I decided that we would name him Scorpius. I married you Draco and I know better than anyone about your heritage and we both know that we are not our families."

"I love you Hermione, I really do. And you should know that I won't get badly hurt, I'm too much of a badass I was a Death Eater and I lived with Voldemort." Draco bragged smugly.

"Oh please, you never wanted to be a Death Eater and the pressure of living with Voldemort you spent the majority of sixth year with moaning myrtle." Hermione snapped back but with the quirk in her lip he could tell it was light hearted.

"Oh baby, that's cold." Draco groaned nuzzling her neck and clutched her even tighter.

"Seriously though, Draco, you have to be careful. You can't leave Scorpius without a Dad and you certainly can't leave me without a husband." Draco's heart melted at her expression.

"I love you more than anything, Hermione. I'm sorry for everything I said, you know I love you and I find you the sexiest thing alive. Plus I would never die because you can never have sex with anyone else," He slid her hands down to her bum and looked hungrily at her chest. "Because this body is mine and I want it all the time."

"Even when I'm dressed like this?" Hermione asked shyly. Draco looked down at her attire and saw she was in a pair of navy sweatpants and a large grey hoodie.

"All. The. Time. Especially like this because it's even better when I take them off you." Draco wiggled her eyebrows.

"You never felt that that way before." Hermione said with frustration in her voice.

"Well maybe it just took a little bit of ignoring me to make me look at it another way."

"Ah so you are saying that this week has been good?" Hermione laughed She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned back but before she could go far Draco pulled her back to him.

"Oh no definitely not, you can't image how torturous this week has been for me." Draco growled gripping her tightly devouring her with his eyes.

"Oh I know, I have just enjoyed torturing you." She smiled shyly.

"Oh but it was just so good to get revenge." She emphasised the 'good' with a moan not ready to end her teasing of Draco just yet. "To see you all hot and bothered." Hermione pushed herself closer to him and could feel the evidence of his attraction to her. Draco groaned again and his grip tightened on her. He walked her back to the bed, placing her gently on the sheets. He crouched over her.

"So you have been playing with me all week?" His voice was husky and he grazed a hand over her breast. "Not letting me touch you." He brought his hand up to her neck and brushed his thumb across her jaw. "Kiss you." He brushed his lips against hers. "Love you." He raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to make you pay for what you said." She pouted. He stopped his attack on her neck and looked seriously now.

"You know I didn't mean it." He pushed the hair back from her face.

"I know you love me, but after all these years it's nice to feel wanted like you used to when you couldn't keep your hands off me." Hermione bit her lip as his hands slipped up her thigh.

"I have never been able to keep my hands of you."

"You should remind me every once in a while." Hermione sighed. He gave her an obviously look that she knew was asking if he could kiss her. She lent up and connected their lips before he had the chance. Draco held a hand to the side of her face as she gently bit his lip. Draco groaned into the kiss and slowly brought his hand down to unzip her hoodie. While he still kissed her deeply he moved her hand over his wife's breast. She opened her eyes to see his forehead crumple and smiled into the kiss. He couldn't feel the smooth elastic of her pregnancy bra and instead felt the scratchy texture of lace. Draco pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her chest while Hermione covered his neck in kisses. He was stunned when he saw the green silk bra she was wearing underneath.

"See all this time...you have been...complaining about my clothes when...you never bothered to see what was underneath." Hermione smirked and bit her own lip this time. Draco stripped her hoodie off her body and continued down her body to pull down Hermione's sweat pants to reveal matching boy shorts. He kissed every inch of her as he removed every inch of clothing she had on slowly. He took his sweet time with the bra and knickers as he pulled them off her. When she lay naked in front of him he stopped.

"Draco?" He looked back up to her face breathless at the attention her husband was paying her after 5 days of not affection.

"Do you know why I dislike these things?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "Because they hide everything I love about you. Which is everything." Draco said with no hesitation. Hermione's face split into a broad smile. Draco moved back so he could kiss her deeply. Hermione could feel with every touch of his lip and caress of his hands that she shouldn't doubt him.


End file.
